Betraying My Own
by Kira Neami
Summary: Zephimia ran away from her life in Gehenna. She is on a quest to find the brothers she longs to be with. Ending up in a daemon slaying academy was not on the agenda. However she will do what she can in order to protect her younger brothers from their father and any other daemon. Who knows, maybe a certain Exwire will accept her for who she is. Not who she was. Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! I want to apologize for the lack of stories. I have not forgotten nor have I abandoned them. I have been busy and I didn't have anything to type my stories on. Therefore I have had to settle for writing them all the time.**

**I finally have inspiration and am using that to my full advantage. **

**I thank everyone for sticking with my stories during my absence. I hope this won't happen again. I missed making my stories for everyone and am glad to be back. Unfortunately, with the software I am using, I can't access my old stories, except for my KH story since I hadn't started tying that one yet, until I am able to purchase Word again. Until, then, all stories will be new and fresh for everyone to enjoy.**

**Thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC and anything not in the original story.**

**0~0~0~0~0**

I had done it. I had escaped from that place.

My hell.

My prison.

My nightmare.

Now it was nothing but a distant thought as I fled from the palace. The sound of wings slicing through the air alerted me to my pursuers. 'They've been following me since the palace! Give up already!' I mentally screamed. I couldn't turn back now; not when I had gotten this far! I must reach the lake at all costs. It's the only way!

My legs began to burn from my run. My lungs ached as I pushed myself to the limit. I wasn't sure how much longer I could outrun my father's guards.

Getting fed up, I snapped open my fourteen foot wings before launching myself into the air. The wind pushed against me as I flew to my destination. Making many complicated twists and turns, I was somehow able to lose my pursuers. Slowing to a stop, I searched my surroundings for any sign of the other daemons. When I was positive there were none around, I allowed my body to hover just above the ground; my shoeless feet just grazing the earth.

I muttered under my breath as my golden eyes glared in the direction I just came. "I have to get to the lake. Only then can I leave Gahenna and flee to Assiah." Turning back to the direction of the lake, I launched myself at it.

It took a matter of minutes for me to reach it. The water had an ominous glow as I approached. Standing to the water's edge, I peered into the darkness below. A sigh escaped my lips as I allowed myself to float until I was in the center of the lake. My tail swayed behind me as I prepared myself for what I was about to do.

"I hope this works." I was a little hesitant before bringing my hand to my mouth. Using one of my unusually sharp, even for daemons, fangs, I pierced the flesh of my palm before making a fist. Blood began to flow freely and soon trickled into the water below me.

After a few drops of my blood hit the surface, the water began to bubble. Flying just a little higher, I watched as a Gate was created. Figures of dead humans and daemons alike meshed together to create a grotesque shape. Soon the Gate was complete. I had my way out right before me. Yet, I hesitated before drifting down. I slowly dropped to my knees as I allowed my body be taken by the Gate. A whimper escaped me as I began to sink further into the darkness.

My only thoughts were of my siblings. My reason for leaving. The older brothers who abandoned me and my younger brothers whom I've never met. "I have to get to them. All of them are in danger!" I tried to convince myself that I had to get to them. As far as I was concerned, they were my only family.

Soon I was no longer able to see Gahenna. My vision began to fade as I disappeared into the darkness of the Gate. I no longer felt afraid. Instead, I was relieved to be free. Now, I could escape the life I had and could make a new one.

Only this time, I WOULD have my family with me.

**0~0~0~0~0**

**Okay! So I know this is short. But don't fear! I actually have a plot for this one semi made. Feel free to let me know how the chapter was. I just really wanted to get something out for you guys. And actually, my boyfriend was the one to help me come up with ideas for my stories (even if he doesn't know it)**

**Anyway, thanks again to all who have stuck with me during my long absence! Also, Hationor! I know you are reading this! Thanks for always being the best bro I need and for always commenting on my stories!**

**Love you all and I hope to hear from you soon!**

**Until next time,**

**JA NE~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! So here is chapter 2 of Betraying My Own! So far it's been good. Now I want to see what everyone thinks of the story as it progresses. **

**Also! I want to see if you guys can guess who I want my OC to be paired up with. I already have the pairing planned out but I want to see if you guys know who it is.**

**Again, thanks for reading!**

**ONWARDS MY MINIONS!**

**0~0~0~0~0~0**

Night shrouded the world in a blanket of black. Stars shone brightly in the sky and high above the tallest buildings in Japan. Atop one of the buildings, was the figure of a man.

He looked to be in his mid-thirties at the least. Plum colored hair sat atop his head and on his chin; creating a small goatee. His plum colored bangs were blowing into emerald eyes as they gazed out to the city. A white cape, which sat on broad shoulders clad in a white suit top, blew in the wind. A polkadot cloth sat around his throat, the clasp for the cape going across it. A red dress shirt could be seen under the coat, the bottom of the shirt reaching to the waistband of his white parachute shorts. Long socks cover the man's legs with red and orange vertical stripes going the length of the socks. Two curved pointed shoes adorned his feet. An obnoxious pink umbrella hung from his right wrist, the point sitting just above his feet. Lastly, a white top hat sat atop the man's hair. A pink and purple rope wrapped around the base of the hat, giving off a childish appearance to the man.

"Mephisto." A voice called.

Brought out of his city watching, the man, now known as Mephisto, turned to look at the owner of said voice. The light of the moon illuminated the figure hovering just feet away from the beam he stood on.

In front of him was a male much younger than himself. Turning to face the man, Mephisto took in the figures appearance. Short leaf green hair was styled in a point which sat on the top of his head. Pale blue eyes looked intensely at the older male. The young man's hands seemed to be occupied with a large object on his back. The usual short-sleeved maroon trench coat that was with him seemed to be covering whatever was on the man's back. A yellow stripped tie hung around his neck in front of a white sweater vest. A short sleeve pink and red stripped button down shirt (similar to Mephisto's hat rope) peaked out from under the vest. Some type of fingerless long gloves went from under his shirts to behind his back and over his hands. Matching socks covered the man's legs as the vanished under maroon shorts with yellow diamonds. An upside down skull and cross bones belt was looped securely around his hips. Finally, a pair of short curved toed boots covered his feet.

Mephisto simply stared at the man as he continued to fly in the air. "Amaimon." He addressed the man with a tone of boredom. "What is it I can do for you, Little Brother?" the question was one of curiosity.

Amaimon continued to stare at his older brother before gazing over his shoulder at the object on his back. Turning back to Mephisto, Amaimon approached the older daemon before drifting to an empty space on the beam. Once he was securely in place, Amaimon lowered himself to his knees. Twisting his body around, he gently brought identical clawed hands around to grasp the object. "It's not me you need to see." he turned back to his brother after he said this.

Seeing that he had the attention of the older daemon, the Earth King began to remove the coat from the form in front of him. A sharp intake of breath alerted him that his brother had seen what he had hidden. Casting a quick glace to the older daemon, Amaimon held the 'object' close to his chest.

The 'object', as Mephisto had assumed it was, was not an 'object' at all; but a girl. Long pale blue hair tumbled from its hiding place in the coat. A short leaf green, off the shoulder dress hung from her bust and flowed down past her hips to just above her knees. Small gems littered the fabric; creating the effect of water's reflection. Behind closed lids, both daemons knew golden eyes were hidden from view. Pointed ears and a long slender tail with, what looked like, two small blue fins at the end, gave away the girl's daemon heritage. A golden bracelet was securely around the girl's left wrist with a matching anklet on her right ankle. No shoes adorned her feet, leaving the limbs bare.

Caution made its way into the older daemon upon seeing the girl. Narrowing his eyes at his brother, Mephisto made to question the man, "How did SHE come to be here?! Why is she here?!" he practically growled the words to the younger daemon.

Amaimon did nothing but clutch the girl closer to his chest as he gazed at his angered brother. "I found her." He stated simply. His tone held neither its usual boredom nor amusement. Rather it held only complete seriousness. Looking back to the girl, he motioned to the bandage around her right palm. "She's hurt. And before you yell at me, I found her like this." His sentence was clipped as he talked to his brother.

Mephisto could only glare as he approached his brother and the girl. Kneeling down, he was able to examine the girl's injury. The crudely made bandage seemed to be made in haste. Spots of red littered the cloth, trying to reach the surface. Lifting his gaze to the Earth King, Mephisto addressed his younger brother. "I take it you were the one to bandage her?"

A nod of his head was all he needed. "She made a Gate." His voice dropped to a whisper as he made the statement. Another gasp came from the older male as shock spread across his features. Whipping around to look at Amaimon, he could see nothing but the truth. Looking back to the girl, his gaze softened. "It was vanishing when I found her. Whatever happened, it must have been big for her to create the Gate." Amaimon supplied.

With a sigh, Mephisto was torn on what to do. He could leave his brother and the girl here to whatever fate the girl ran from, or he could bring them back to True Cross where he could watch over them. Seeing the look of concern on his younger brother's face, Mephisto came to a conclusion.

"She is coming with me."

The sentence seemed to catch Amaimon off guard as he snapped his head up to his brother. "What?" he questioned. He tightened his hold on the unconscious girl. "You know that place will try to kill her! She's a daemon like you and me!" he tried to reason with his brother.

Mephisto would have none of it. He understood why Amaimon was worried about her safety. After all, he was the closest one to her. "I get why you think that way. However, she needs a place to stay and you have no real place of residence." He removed his top hat and ran his hand through his hair, the single curl at the top of his head temporarily flattened. "She will be the safest there." When he saw the look of hesitance on his younger brother's face, he immediately soothed his worries. "Zephimia will be fine." He promised.

Amaimon could do nothing but gaze down at the youngest daemon. "She better be." Looking back to his brother he leveled him with a firm glare. "Our sister better not be harmed in that school of yours." He threatened.

A hearty laugh escaped Mephisto as his brother glared at him. "Rest assured, she will be fine." Standing again, Mephisto place his hands on his hips as he gazed down to his younger siblings. A huge grin spread across his face as he looked at them. "Besides," he paused to think how to say this, "Our sweet little brothers are there." He finished.

Looking back at the Earth King, he saw relief flood his brother's features. "You swear that no harm will come to her?" he questioned again. A laugh was his answer and soon, the usual bored expression made its way on Amaimon's face. "Good."

The sun began to rise, alerting the brothers that their time together has come to an end. Looking to the younger male, Mephisto motioned for his brother to stand. "We better be going. Okumura-kun will be checking in soon." With a laugh, he took his sister in his arms before turning back to his brother. "Time to get back!" with a huge grin, he waived his hand around before pointing to Amaimon. "Eine. Zwei. Drei!"

In a puff of smoke, Amaimon went from a young man, to a…..hamster? "Come along now!" he beckoned the small animal. Leaping to Mephisto, Amaimon perched himself on his sister's stomach.

When the sun's rays hit the beam, there was no sign of Mephisto or his siblings.

**0~0~0~0~0~0**

**Okay! So here is chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Again I apologize for the long wait in stories.**

**On another note, I discovered that I CAN get to my other stories! So Uchiha no More, Spirits and Duelists and lastly, The Hidden Warrior shall be updated as soon as I get the chapters typed up! Thanks for the patience and support!**

**Until next time,**

**JA NE~~**


End file.
